Luminous efficacy, life-time and thermal management play an ever greater role in the design of systems with light-emitting diodes (LEDs). In addition to functional challenges, it is also necessary to solve thermomechanical and geometric problems. The LED and discrete protection components should have as low a physical height as possible and take up as little space as possible, in particular in mobile applications, for example, for an integrated LED camera flash lamp in smart phones or digital cameras. A further important demand placed on the housing solution consists in that the LED for the emission of light is, as far as possible, free from other components and that there is no shadowing owing to the protection components.